Dreams, Or Nightmares
by lolzcupcake
Summary: Lucy and Natsu find their self in a world of new emotions while also dealing with Lucy's nightmare issues, but are they all nightmares? Rated M cause I like to be safe and what not. First FanFic
1. Tell Me

Light glowing rays of light slowly peaked threw the white drapes earning a grunt from their owners mouth. A small yet curvy frame slowly moved about in the bed sheets only to stop when their limbs move over something warm. Lucy froze for a moment before slowly turning her head to see a mess of pink. She slowly sigh glad to see is was only Natsu who has snuck into her bed once more, and not some crazy person who likes to sleep with young ladies. She smiled and watched him sleep peacefully, which was the only reason why she didn't freak out and kick him out of her bed. She sighed and hesitantly reached for a small pink lock over one of his eyes. She smiled lightly at the man before slowly lifting up trying her best not to wake him as she slipped out of bed to head to the shower.

Once the blonde showered and got dress she exited the bathroom to be greeted by a toothy grin. "Hey Luce! What took ya so long! I'm starving, what's for breakfast, I hope its meat!" Natsu cheered out to Lucy as she made her way to the kitchen. With a grunt the blonde grabbed a bowl, milk and a box of cereal and placed it in front of Natsu.

"Breakfast is ready." She grunted out only to get a whine from Natsu in return.

"But Luce!" He whined out to the blonde only to receive a glare from her. Natsu shut up and give into a bowl of cereal for today's breakfast; maybe he could talk her into something big for dinner. He grinned to his self at the thought of a huge meat dinner. Lucy only shook her head looking at his big goofy grin that could be from god knows what. Lucy looked around and noticed something was missing.

"Natsu…where's Happy?" Lucy asked a bit confused why the blue winged feline wasn't around to bother her as well.

Natsu looked up swallowing a mouth full. "He stayed with Wendy last night, along with Panther Lilly. Something about nightmares." He mumbled out with a shrug. Lucy just frowned and took a seat next to Natsu at the table.

Natsu looked over at her and gave a light smile. "Don't worry Luce I'm sure they will stop for her soon!" he grabbed Lucy's hand lightly giving it a light squeeze to comfort her. Lucy looked down blushing a little.

After the last job the team went on they all seem to be suffering from nightmares. One of the main reasons why Natsu and Happy have been staying with her, she would wake up screaming only to have Natsu bust in her room minutes later. Thanks to his amazing hearing he could hear Lucy's screams cut through the dead silences of the night and would rush over in fear something had happen to her. After a few nights of this Natsu and Happy just ended up staying over in hopes this would help keep her nightmares away. They grow less frequent but have yet to stop fully.

Later that day Lucy was sitting at the bar in the guild hall chatting with Levy. She told the blue haired girl everything. She was her best friend after all. Well next to Natsu she guessed. She did do everything with him, but it was wired she didn't really like the title of best friend with him, like it didn't fit somehow. Lucy snapped out her train of thoughts when a shirtless young man spoke out once more.

"Earth to Lucy are you in there?" Gray spoke out giving a light poke to Lucy's head. The blonde looked up with an embarrassed blush for being lost in her thoughts again.

"Oh sorry Gray." She mumbled out before pointing to his chest. "You stripped again." She sighed out while Levy just laughed as Gray yelled and cussed looking for his shirt. Lucy looked around feeling slightly weird, like a pair of eyes was on her. Her brown eyes finally landed on a pair of black ones from the back of the guild hall looking right at her in a hard glare. She watched as the left her and followed Gray. Was Natsu mad at Gray again? But for what this time? Lucy wondered as she watches the pink hair guy start his fight with Gray. She sighed as ice and flames started to fly about the hall.

"Those two never stop do they Lu-chan." Levy spoke out turning to watch the fight as well, only to cringe to see Gajeel getting into the fight as well.

"Nor does that one." Lucy giggled out with her friend. "Better go beat your boyfriend up Levy~" Lucy teased the small girl only to get a blush from her.

"H-he isn't my boyfriend!" Levy yelled out to the blonde. As if on cue the two dragon slayers were next to the girls.

"Who has a boyfriend!" they both roared at the same time and glared at each other growling. Levy and Lucy just blushed and tried to wave them off as just girl talk. Natsu just scoffed and grabbed Lucy by the arm pulling her away from Gajeel and Levy. Gajeel just growled and pick up the small girl and throwing her on his shoulder without saying a word started to walk out.

"Wh-What the hell!" Levy screamed as the larger man carried her off.

Lucy looked shocked for a moment before laughing. "Man I hope those two date soon they are so cute!" She giggled out. She looked up at Natsu who had a crazy grin on his fast.

"So that means you don't want to date metal face right?" Natsu spoke out looking down to the girl.

Lucy looked confused for a moment before giving her answer. "What kind of question is that Natsu? Why would you think I do want to date him?" She questioned the pink haired boy.

Natsu only grunted and gave a glare. "I don't know Luce! I don't have a clue who you do want to date!" He half growled and half yelled out. Lucy only blushed a bit and tried to find a way to walk off.

"I-I, th-that's personal information and something you don't need to know." She stuttered out. This however wasn't good enough for Natsu and only seemed to piss him off which mad Lucy a bit scared. She managed to free her arm from his hand and backed away a bit only for him to step closer. This repeated what felt like forever before Lucy turned and ran off, only to have Natsu hot on her trail.

"Get back here and tell me!" He roared out in flames after the blonde who ran to her apartment and shut the door with a sigh.

Lucy turned around only to be greeted with an angry face very close to hers. She yelped and backed into the door. She went to turn and flee out it once more but was stopped when Natsu slammed his hand next to her while the other snaked around her hips locking her in close to his body. Her face grew hot and red as her heart started to pick up speed. He was so close; his arm was so hot around her. His breathe giving out just as much heat as he huffed still catching his breath from his run. She dared to look up at him her eyes meeting his warm black eyes with a few pink locks falling in front of them.

"Now, tell me who." Natsu growled out into the blondes ear. Lucy gasped at his hot breath tickling her ear. Lucy wiggled against him trying to break free as she struggled oh why she couldn't tell him. She was scared, not of him, but of telling him, she knew her deepest secret would end up making him not look at her the same way, and that scared her, hurt her even. She didn't want that. She snapped out of her train of thought when she felt a hand on her face. She could feel hot streaks on her face which told her she had been crying this whole time. She looked up to see Natsu give a sad smile. "Why won't you tell me?" He asked softly this time thumbing away her tears.

Lucy choked on a sob before she spoke. "Be-cause, you wouldn't like me anymore." She cried out gripping onto his vest. Natsu only smiled and place his forehead on hers causing her to relax a bit.

"Don't worry Luce, no matter what I'll always like you." He spoke out so softly and calm making the girl relax even more into his hold and letting go of her grip on his vest and wrap her arms around to his back.

"You." She spoke out ever so softly that if it wasn't for his great hearing he knew he would have never heard her. A small gasped left his lips before he crashed them to hers, making her jump and gasp lightly over his lips only to make him smirk.

"I want to date you too Lucy." He spoke out with a smile pulling the red face girl closer to him.

Lucy jumped and pulled the blankets off her, her body covered in sweat and her face flushed.

"Lucy?" She looked down to see a small blue cat next to her rubbing his eyes. "Did you have another nightmare." Happy asked the girl.

Lucy took a moment to process the fact that all of that was a dream. "Y-yea." She stuttered out and received a hug from the small blue cat, who she happily hugged back. "Thanks Happy." She sighed out and looked down next to her to see Natsu looking up at her a bit worried. "I'll be fine." She mumbled out laying back down with Happy still in her arms. Natsu grabbed her hand and smiled.

"Let's go back to sleep, okay Luce?" Natsu spoke out with a light smile. Lucy gave a nod and closed her eyes.


	2. Ugh

For the remainder of that day Lucy kept away from Natsu, she felt confused. Why did she have to have a romantic dream about her best friend? She sighed resting her head on the bar. She was currently hiding out in the guild hall after finding a way to worm herself out of Natsu's grasps. However she knew she couldn't keep this up all day, the pink hair fire breathing boy would come roaring in soon and want to drag her off to another job.

Lucy looked up hearing someone sit next to her. It was Erza, giving her a light smile in her own small way to cheer the blonde up. Lucy smiled to her armor wearing friend "Hello Erza." Lucy spoke out first. She turned around hearing someone else sit next to her. She smiled seeing it was none other than an already shirtless Gray, they must of came over to cheer her up, seeing how it wasn't like her be sitting around the guild hall with her head down. "And hello to you too Gray." Lucy spoke out softly. She was greeted back with light smile before Erza lightly laid a hand on her shoulder.

"You know Lucy, if you are in any type of trouble you can come to use right?" the scarlet head women spoke out to the blonde.

"Yea, it really isn't like you be sitting around all sad, and not letting us all know why." Gray added in.

"Thanks guys." Lucy spoke out softly with a small smile. "I-I just have a lot on my mind, and the nightmares haven't stopped yet." She semi-lied, she couldn't tell them she had a dream about Natsu in some romantic way, they would come up with some wired plan or idea, with Mira's help of course.

Erza gave Lucy an apologetic look with a light squeeze of her hand on the girls shoulder. "Natsu and Happy are still staying with you right? You're not alone at night are you?" Erza asked as if she was about to beat said pink haired boy.

"If he isn't I could come stay with you." Gray said giving an innocent smile to the girl while some muffled scream could be heard from behind them, leaving Lucy to wave her arms and deny his offer before Juvia could make her way over and attack her.

"N-no its fine Gray, Natsu and Happy are still staying over, so I'm not alone when I wake up from them." Lucy spoke up making sure Juvia, who must be stalking Gray again can hear her. Gray gave her a questioning look before accepting her word.

"Speaking of Natsu" Erza pitched in, much to Lucy's displeasure "Where is he, I haven't seen him all morning. Did you two have a fight?" Erza asked the girl.

Lucy gave a bit of an unconfutable stutter before coming up with her answer "I'm not sure, most likely training. You know how he is." She spoke out giving her best smile to the scarlet headed women. Lucy felt very odd after saying this, as if she was being glared at. She shifted a bit in her seat before thinking to her dream last night. Was it Natsu? Was he there listening and staring at her now? She turned around slowly only to jump back with a freaked out scream as she meet eyes with Juvia who she swore was now out to kill her.

Later that day Lucy sighed as her a Plue walked along the side of the river, the normal boaters called out to her to be safe and not fall in. She waved them off as normal, but this time Plue had jumped onto her leg to flee from a cat. She was just about to fall in when a pair of arms reached out and grabbed her pulling her into their chest. She could tell by their body heat that this person was not Natsu, but why did she want it to be him? Why did she think of Natsu when she wanted or was saved by someone. Lucy looked up to meet Gray's face. "Th-thanks" she stuttered out as the two pulled away.

"Don't you know that's dangerous Lucy?" Gray scolded her as if she was a child.

"Yea I know." She sighed out and started to walk a bit as Gray follows.

"Heading home now?" Gray asked as the two walked down the road.

Lucy gave a nod and looked up the darkening sky. "Yea thought I should head back before dark, you know to stay away from the creeps." She giggled out.

"Ah, well I guess I should walk you home then." He gave a smile glad his friend was in a better mood. In the back whines from a blue haired water mage could be heard.

The two chatted about small things on their walk to Lucy's. Gray followed her up to her room as the two seemed to be lost in their conversation, Lucy opened her door to be greeted with an unhappy Natsu who only seemed to get more pissed off as soon as he saw Gray, only to then knock a Lucy out of his way to shout at the man.

"What the hell Luce! You ditched me to hang out with this frozen perv!" Natsu screamed pointing at Gray.

"Hey, I don't blame her! Who would want to hang out with a hot headed idiot like you!" Gray screamed back.

Lucy only sighed as the two went at it. "Gray and I bumped into each other on my way home Natsu." Lucy spoke out.

"Well now he can leave!" Natsu roared out slamming the door in Gray's face before walking over to the couch to pout.

"What the hell Natsu that was rude!" Lucy screamed at the boy.

Natsu just growled at the girl. "Rude! You're the rude one Luce! You just left! I had to beat up ten giant monkeys because I thought one of them took you!" Natsu growled out turning his head away from the girl. Lucy just frowned feeling bad about her actions now she was about to speak before Natsu spoke in. "Then I go to the guild hall to find that you ditched me to hang out with that stupid ice head! So I came back here thinking, you must be messed up in the head to want to hang out with that ice block when you could be doing cool awesome stuff with me!" He grunted out.

Messed up in the head? Lucy just thought to herself before giving a grunt no longer feeling bad now. "Whatever! I'm going to bed!" Lucy huffed out before grabbing a change of clothes and heading to the bathroom for a fast shower.

Natsu just sat their grunting to his self. Why did he just get so mad about that? Why was it so bad that Lucy hung out with Gray? No, more like, why did it piss him off so bad seeing her with Gray? He growled and just rubbed his head, he just didn't understand what was going on in his head these confusing fits of rage when it came to Lucy. Natsu's thoughts where broken as he heard Lucy come out of the bathroom and right into her bed without a word. He sighed, he made her mad again. He laid on the couch and waited for to fall asleep. Natsu drifted off but woke suddenly to the sound of Lucy crying in her sleep. Another nightmare, he rushed to her side and sat on the bed slowly waking her up.

Lucy jerked as she woke up feeling a mix of sweat and tears run down her face. Her eyes adjusted allowing her to see Natsu worried whipping away her tears. He started to sob more as she held onto his arms mumbling about him to leave. He only smiled and laid down next to her letting her cling to his arm while the other rubbed over her head. "Don't worry Luce, I'm staying right here." Natsu spoke out softly before closing his eyes to drift to sleep with the girl next to him.


	3. Train Ride

Lucy grunted as she turned over in her bed, her arm slinging over the edge as the morning light started to fill her room. She slowly opened her eyes not ready for the new light to reach them. Her arm moved next to her before noticing that the place next to her was empty. She rolled over and looked at the empty spot on the bed feeling slightly upset that Natsu and Happy wasn't there next to her when she woke up like always. Feeling oddly bummed out Lucy dragged herself to get ready and head to the guild hall.

Opening the door Lucy was met with an excited and wild grin. "Come on Luce! I got a job for us to do!" Natsu screamed out happily while grabbing her by the arm and dragging her to her house to gather her things. Lucy all the wild was shocked and stunned by the whole thing and was whipped around like a ragdoll.

Finally out of her daze Lucy could hear the whine of her partner and huffed. "Well how else do you plan on us getting that far up North." Lucy sighed out.

"I don't know, Happy could fly me." Natsu whined out.

"Yea but not for that long Natsu. You're just gunna have to suck it up for a few hours." Lucy spoke back to the punk haired boy as they started to enter the train.

The pair loaded their bags in their assigned area and sat down. Natsu sitting next to Lucy even though a full bench was open right across from her, she scrummed a bit from feeling him inside her bubble and nearly jumped when the train started to move and a very sick Natsu flopped over on her.

"I don't feel so good Luce." Natsu whined out grabbing the girl and using her as a pillow. Lucy blushed and wrapped an arm around him to pull him closer and help give her some support. The two wiggled around till they found a comfortable place to sit. Lucy's back was up against the window while her legs went over Natsu's. His head was rested between her chest and neck while one of her hands slowly ran threw his pink hair to help make him feel a little better on the ride.

Natsu sighed as tried to relax to the soft touch of Lucy's fingers running over his scalp and through his hair. He could hear her fast beating heart and feel the heat from her skin. Why did she seem so nervous? He wondered to his self. Was she scared about the job they we're going to be on? Maybe he should have picked an easy one, seeing how that last one is still taking effect on her. He whined a bit as he could feel her small fingers come to a stop, but an amount of weight rest on his head. 'She must have fallen asleep.' Natsu thought out to his self. He moved his head up to rest on her shoulder pushing his nose into her neck while lifting her head up to make her more comfortable.

He took in a deep breath and let it out in a low husky growl. His nose and mind was filled with her scent, she smelled so sweet it intoxicated him, leaving him the feeling of wanting more. He unknowingly wrapped his arm around her hips and pulled her closer to him. The feeling of her small body pushed into his made him feel good, but also drove him wild. He didn't understand what he was feeling or why. All he knew was he needed to keep holding her closer. He growled as another nose full of her scent entered his nose. He didn't know why but he felt the need to taste the sweet smelling skin.

He slowly pushed his lips onto the soft skin of Lucy's neck, slowly kissing the flesh before he slipped his tongue out to slowly glide over the soft white skin tasting ever so sweet. Natsu's hand gripped her hip tighter as he tried to pull her in closer. His lips and tongue worked on the tender flesh of her neck as his teeth joined in leaving little marks on the skin marking her as his. He wanted to be the only one who got to taste this sweet flesh and take in the intoxicating scent that is Lucy. A small gasp left Lucy's lips sending a rush down Natsu's back and a growl out his throat. The sound, that sweet sound he has never heard Lucy make before. He wanted to hear more of it, but how? He grazed his tongue down to the lower parts of her neck earning another sweet mew from the blonde's lips. Natsu growled at another rush, but then he realized what he was doing. This was lust he was feeling, he was lustful for Lucy.

He slowly pulled his lips away from the girl's neck with a sigh. "Natsu." A low husky whispered made its way into his ears as he looked up to Lucy, was she awake? Was she going to be mad at him now for what he did? His ebony orbs met her soft brown ones she was awake, he waited for a hard slap to the face but all he could feel was his lips becoming warm and wet. She was kissing him, Lucy was kissing him, he went from shock to wild animal in seconds. His arms wrapped around her pulling her close as his mouth attacked hers all hope of him stopping his self, gone. His soft warm wet tongue darted into Lucy's mouth claiming it as its own, fighting with the other tongue inside, his winning over her small sweet tongue.

Her mouth tasted so much better than her neck, and it was going to be all his, he wouldn't allow anyone else the pleasure of tasting these lips but himself. His hand slowly moved from her hip and up and under her shirt where his rough palms rubbed over her soft silky skin of her belly making the flesh bump up from the chills he must have sent down her spine. He growled as she pulled away for air, he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in for more, he wasn't done tasting her yet. He felt her moan in his mouth he was about to reach her breast when a pain was sent fling through his head.

His eyes popped open as the train screamed to a stop, he heard a cry of pain under him and looked to see him and Lucy had fallen to the ground. All marks on her neck gone, telling him it was all just a dream, an evil dream wanting more. He got up and helped the girl off the floor and back to her seat, Natsu could barely look at her now.

Lucy looked over Natsu to make sure he was okay. He didn't look sick so that for sure meant they had stop, but they seem to be stopped in the middle of nowhere, it was dark and hard to see out, but want she could see was white snow filling up the land and tracks outside.

The driver of the train gave an announcement that the weather was too bad to go on and that everyone would be given a room in the other cars. Natsu and Lucy was given a room to share to help make room for those who came alone and don't want to share with a person they don't know. The two moved into the room and saw it only had one bed; Lucy shrugged it off seeing how it didn't really matter to share a bed with Natsu now that he always stayed over, but to Natsu right now was a crappy time to be thinking about all this, his dream still fresh in his mind.

Still feeling tired Lucy went ahead and slipped into the small bed, much smaller than her own back at home. "Natsu, try not to kick me out of the bed, it's pretty small." She yawned out as Natsu timidly crawled in next to her already starting to feel the train growing cold from the lack of heat it can make for all the rooms.

"As long as you don't kick me out first Luce." He chuckled out trying to act cool so she wouldn't think something was off with him. He slowly crawled his way into the bed and relaxed trying to give her space, but could feel her brush against him as she moved to fall asleep. His eyes slowly started to close before he felt small cold hands and arms reach around him. He looked down to see a sleeping and cold Lucy wrapped around him to keep warm. He smiled and wrapped his own arms around her to pull her close and keep her warm. He nuzzled his face into her and closed his eyes. "I…Love you." He whispered out softly to the sleeping girl knowing full well she couldn't hear him nor would she say it back, but he was okay with that, for now.


End file.
